


Jelly Tart Thieves

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, they're young teens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Sisters Sarai and Amaya steal jelly tarts from the baker's and then Amaya gives one to her crush.





	Jelly Tart Thieves

The smell of fresh-baked pastries fills the morning air.Already a small crowd grows outside the bakery in anticipation.Known for being one of the best in the capital city, the bakery’s merchandise, especially its jelly tarts, are highly coveted by the populace.

The thought of so many coming just for his tarts makes the baker swell with pride.So distracted in his thoughts is he, the baker doesn’t notice when one of the stones in the wall at the back of the bakery shifts a little, and then is nudged completely out of place.

Two girls, so similar in their appearance but for their hair (one’s is long, the other’s short), that they have to sisters, crawl through the newly made hole in the wall into the bakery.They dust themselves off and tiptoe between shelves of ingredients and sacks of flour.In silence so absolute that it cannot be anything but practiced, they make their way past the baker as he kneads dough at his workstation.

After long minutes thick with their anticipation, the girls arrive at the trays of cooling jelly tarts.One opens a sack she has tied to her belt and holds it open while the other swiftly begins grabbing steaming tarts and shoving them into it.

Soon the sack is a quarter full.Then a half.It’s almost completely filled and—

“HEY!”The baker’s footsteps thunder toward the girls, vibrating the floor beneath their feet.He appears around the corner of the last shelf and lays eyes on the two of them.“You two? _Again_?”

The girls share a glance.The one with the sack closes it and ties off its drawstring.Together, they bolt.

“Oh no you don’t!This time I _will_ catch you!”The baker grabs a nearby broom and chases after the girls.

The girls race out of the bakery and onto the street.They duck and dart through narrow gaps the crowd the perfect size for them and much too small for an angry baker.

The baker throws his hat on the ground in frustration.“One day!Mark my words, Sarai and Amaya! _One day I will catch you_!”

The sisters, Sarai and Amaya, share a look.Sarai snorts before breaking out into laughter.Amaya just grins.

Feeling secure now that the baker isn’t chasing them, the sisters slow down their pace and leisurely make their way to their favorite fountain in the marketplace.They sit down on its rim and open the sack of jelly tarts.Sarai picks out the first she sees and takes a massive bite out of it.Amaya searches around a bit for her favorite flavor (apricot) and then takes three of those out and keeps them on her lap.She eats much slower.

Around them, the city begins to wake up.People come out of their houses and greet each other.A patrol of soldiers on horses ride past on their way up to the castle.A flock of pigeons swoops down to peck at the crumbs by Sarai and Amaya’s feet.

A group of women, each wearing a creamy white-gold robe, walk into the square.Sarai glances up at them, but then snatches her fifth tart up and begins eating.Amaya looks up too, and her gaze lingers on the group or, more specifically, a girl with them that’s about her own age. 

Abruptly, before Sarai can realize what she’s doing, Amaya grabs a jelly tart and runs over to the group.She stops right in front of the girl and holds out the jelly tart as an offering.

“Hi!My name is Amaya!Here have this jelly tart!”She hastily signs.

The girl blinks at her.

A blush creeps up on Amaya’s cheeks.Of course the girl wouldn’t understand her.Most don’t.She should have asked Sarai to come with her to interpret, but Amaya doesn’t want to depend on her sister whenever she wants to talk to someone.Also, she doesn’t want Sarai to tease her about her crush, as that would be her sisterly duty in this situation.

Then the girl replies, “Sorry, you went so fast and I’m learning.”Her signs weren’t perfect, but they were close enough that Amaya could figure them out.“My name’s Opeli,” the girl goes on.Rather than asking for the jelly tart, Opeli gestures to it.

Amaya smiles and hands it to her.

Opeli nibbles on it shyly, but then one of the priestesses harrumphs at her to _come along_.Opeli glances at the priestess.She steps forward to quickly hug Amaya, before running after her superior.

Amaya is left standing on her own with the fading warmth from Opeli’s embrace and butterflies in her stomach.At least, until Sarai approaches her and does tease her about her crush.

Amaya sticks out her tongue at her sister before chasing her back to the fountain.


End file.
